1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to health care equipment, and more particularly, to a disassemblable far infrared knee-and-foot warming device.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, an existing knee-and-foot warming device has a housing primarily constructed from a plurality of wood planks 101, a top plate 102 and a bottom plate 103. For assembling the housing, the wood planks 101 are vertically and/or horizontally set abreast to form a hollow column and fixedly adhered to each other before adhesively assembled with the top plate 102 and the bottom plate 103.
While being useful to meet the purpose it is made for, the conventional knee-and-foot warming device nevertheless has the following defects:
1. Since the top plate 102, the bottom plate 103 and the wood planks 101 are fixedly bound together by adhesive, the resultant knee-and-foot warming device is not disassemblable after manufactured.
2. The resultant knee-and-foot warming device is bulky and not reducible, so it takes considerable space for its packaging, transportation and storage, which is inconvenient and uneconomic.
3. Even putting the issue about limited forest resources aside, the wood planks 101, after long-term use in changeable environmental conditions, are likely to perform deformation, which adversely affects the tight combination therebetween and is in turn unfavorable to the overall thermal efficiency of the knee-and-foot warming device. Moreover, wood is in nature vulnerable under impact and attrition that may frequently happen in transportation and use of the device, so the intact appearance of the device is hardly maintainable.